One More Chance (The Notorious B.I.G. song)
| writer = Mark DeBarge, Bunny DeBarge, El DeBarge, Sean Combs, Christopher Wallace, Rashad Smith | producer = Sean "Puffy" Combs, Rashad Smith | chronology = The Notorious B.I.G. | prev_title = Can't You See | prev_year = 1995 | next_title = Player's Anthem | next_year = 1995 | misc = }} "One More Chance / Stay with Me (Remix)" is a song written and recorded by American rapper The Notorious B.I.G., featuring additional vocals sung by his wife Faith Evans and an uncredited appearance by Mary J. Blige. It was certified platinum by the RIAA on July 31, 1995 and sold 1.1 million copies. The original version of the song appears on B.I.G.'s album, Ready to Die. The remix features new lyrics, a new chorus, and a different beat than the original. There is also a "hip hop mix" that samples Marley Marl's "Droppin Science" (featuring rapper Craig G). Evans was an up-and-coming R&B artist at the time. The remix, produced by Rashad Smith samples DeBarge's 1983 song "Stay with Me". The song peaked at #2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and topped the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. It was the highest debuting single of all time, tying with Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson song "Scream" when it entered the Hot 100 at #5 at the time. (This record stood until later that year, when Michael Jackson's "You Are Not Alone" debuted at number one.) It remained the highest debuting single for a rap song on the Hot 100 until Puff Daddy's tribute song "I'll Be Missing You" debuted at #1. (Lauryn Hill, Eminem and DJ Khaled would later equal this feat, with the former's "Doo Wop (That Thing)" entering in the top spot in 1998, the aforementioned with "Not Afraid" in 2010 and the latter with "I'm The One" in 2017. ''Ready to Die'' version The version that is on Ready to Die was produced by Sean Combs and features R&B trio Total and not Faith Evans. It samples "Hydra" by Grover Washington, Jr. and features an interpolation of "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5 on the chorus. The lyrics on the album version are different and more profane from both remixes. Lil' Cease's niece provides the voice of the child on Biggie's answering machine. His sister and her friends played the various women who leave messages. The original beat of the original version has a sample of DeBarge's "All This Love" and it can be found on D.J. Semi's Ready to Die: The O.G. Version. Other versions "One More Chance / Stay with Me (Remix)" (featuring Faith Evans) - The official remix to the original version. The remix has a completely different sound than the original. It was produced by Rashad Smith and samples "Stay with Me" by DeBarge.https://revolt.tv/videos/real-talk-making-biggies-chance-27fec942 Appears on the single and the popular version. A music video was made for this song. The video was directed by Hype Williams and features appearances by Total, Luther Campbell, Heavy D, Mary J. Blige, Faith Evans, Spike Lee, Da Brat, Jermaine Dupri, D-Nice, Patra, Miss Jones, Queen Latifah, Craig Mack, Cypress Hill, Tyson Beckford, Aaliyah, Changing Faces, Kid Capri, Junior Mafia, Zhane, and Sean Combs. "One More Chance (Hip Hop Remix)" (featuring Total) - Also appears on the single and uses the verses from the "Stay with Me" remix except the beat and chorus is different. Also appears on the clean version of Ready to Die (instead of the original). Samples Lou Donaldson's "Who's Making Love?". "Want That Old Thing Back" (featuring Ja Rule & Ralph Tresvant) - Appears on Greatest Hits and the bonus disc of Duets: The Final Chapter and features a different beat as well as a chorus by Tresvant and a verse by Ja Rule. Uses Biggie's verses from the original "One More Chance". "Only One Thing" (featuring Lil' Kim) - Appears on Mick Boogie's Unbelievable mixtape and has a chorus and verse by Kim and uses Biggie's first verse from the original "One More Chance". "Foolish"/"Unfoolish" - A single by Ashanti. The song samples "Stay with Me" by DeBarge so it uses the same beat as the "One More Chance" / "Stay with Me" remix. A remix, "Unfoolish", was made which features Biggie's first verse from "Fucking You Tonight" as the third verse. "Unfoolish" appears on We Invented the Remix Vol. 1 and Ashanti's debut album. The song would later featuring R. Kelly on his album Life After Death, which was released after his shooting in 1997. "One More Chance / The Legacy (Remix)" (featuring Faith Evans & CJ Wallace (their son)) - The official remix to the "Stay with Me" remix. Appears on the soundtrack of Notorious B.I.G.'s biopic Notorious. This song played as tribute to Biggie in the Up in Smoke Tour, which was in 2000. Snoop Dogg announced that Biggie was his friend and wished the two had a better relationship before he passed. Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre played this song as homage to Biggie. "M.V.P" - A single by Big L. This song samples "Stay with Me" by DeBarge and has the same meter and cadence as "One More Chance". It was released 2 months earlier and was produced by Lord Finesse. Track listings 12" vinyl single A-side # "One More Chance / Stay with Me" (radio edit 1) – 4:15 # "One More Chance" (hip hop mix) – 5:05 # "One More Chance / Stay with Me" (radio edit 2) – 4:35 # "One More Chance" (hip hop instrumental) – 5:08 B-side # "One More Chance" (hip hop radio edit) – 4:24 # "The What" (radio edit) – 4:08 # "One More Chance / Stay with Me" (instrumental) – 4:35 CD single # "One More Chance / Stay with Me" (radio edit 1) – 4:17 # "One More Chance" (hip hop mix) – 5:07 # "One More Chance / Stay with Me" (radio edit 2) – 4:37 # "The What" (radio edit) – 4:00 Cassette single Side one # "One More Chance" (radio edit 1) # "One More Chance" (hip hop radio edit) # "The What" (radio edit) Side two # "One More Chance" (hip hop mix) # "One More Chance" (radio edit 2) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References See also *List of number-one R&B singles of 1995 (U.S.) Category:1995 singles Category:Faith Evans songs Category:Music videos directed by Hype Williams Category:The Notorious B.I.G. songs Category:Bad Boy Records singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by The Notorious B.I.G. Category:Songs written by Sean Combs Category:Songs written by Rashad Smith